1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an ultrasonic fuel/power enhancer and, more particularly, the invention relates to an ultrasonic fuel/power enhancer having an array of whistles producing sound and ultrasound at different wind speeds and conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While many U.S. consumers complain about high gasoline prices, they are not buying less gasoline. That, in turn, maintains the high gasoline prices. The Energy Information Administration, the analytical arm of the Energy Department, predicts that even if crude oil prices decline over the next few months, retail gasoline prices will probably stay high. Because of changes in American's driving habits over the last decade, the demand for gasoline changes little, even when prices climb. The vehicles that many people are driving, most notably sport-utility vehicles and light trucks, get far lower gas mileage than cars did twenty years ago. In roughly the same period, the number of drivers has increased overall, as has the number of miles people drive each year. Even if OPEC, the oil cartel, continued to produce oil at the current rate and does not introduce any prices increases, motorists can expect gasoline prices to remain high as refiners, in general, have been keeping inventories low to cut costs.